Survivors - The Story of Ren and Nora
by Haitoku-Chan
Summary: This is a full back story on Ren and Nora's life before beacon. starting before the attack of Kuroyuri and after the attack, and before Beacon. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**The Inspiration for this story: There are a lot of people, including me, who love the characters, Ren and Nora. We have just recently found out about their backstory. But what else happens? How did Nora become homeless in the first place? What happened to her parents? It is RT confirmed that she had parents but they are dead. What happened to the two after the attack on Kuroyuri? Where did they go? Who watched over them? How did the two get accepted to Beacon? Did they go to any secondary battle school before Beacon? So many questions that are unanswered? A perfect way to use the imagination and write it all out! I hope you Enjoy!**

 **A/N Note: Hey guys, it's JJ the Pancake Thief here and I just wanted to say any character in this story that you do not recognize will mainly be made up characters to fill in some spots such as; Nora's parent, academy teachers, some people who come across ren and Nora, and many others possibly. Just to give you guys a heads up so you do not get confused! Happy reading!**

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

 **Chapter One: Nora Valkyrie**

Hiding inside a box that was tipped onto its side, Nora Valkyrie sniffled and cried as she watched her surroundings. Outside the box it was raining, large raindrops hit the box, making it soggy. Nora didn't care though, she was too tired and hungry to even care if she were to get wet by the rain or having a box collapse on her. All she cared was when she will be able to eat or if she will live. The small child continued to cry listening to the rain, slowly tiredness coming to her to her. Nora curled into a small ball and let her unwanted sleep take over her.

"Mommy, watch this!" The happy orange haired girl said as she ran around the yard.

"I see, sweetie," Mrs. Valkyrie said as she smiled and watched her daughter run and play in the yard. Mrs. Valkyrie sat in a rocking chair on the porch, knitting a small hat for her daughter.

"Nora, ten more minutes of playtime and then go get cleaned up for lunch, ok dear?" Mr. Valkyrie said leaning against the doorway.

"Ok, Daddy!" Nora exclaimed as she giggled and ran around. Mr. Valkyrie went back inside and finished cooking up their lunch.

Just as soon as the ten minutes came to a near, the happily giggling child ended up letting out a blood-curdling scream. Mr. Valkyrie rushed outside just to see his wife being slaughtered in front of their daughter, who screamed in terror, by a Beowulf.

"NORA, HIDE NOW!" Mr. Valkyrie yelled as he quickly ran inside and grabbed his Warhammer and ran back outside, watching his daughter run deep into the woods behind their home. Mr. Valkyrie angrily swings his Warhammer across, narrowly hitting the Beowolf at the arm as it steps back. The Beowolf growls and uses its other arm and swings it, smacking into Mr. Valkyrie, sending him slamming into the house. Mr. Valkyrie grunted in pain after making contact with the house before landing on the ground. After laying on the ground for a bit he gained the courage and used his Warhammer to help pick him up. Once the father was standing up he grunted in anger and ran at the Beowolf. Swinging his hammer making contact with the Beowolf's gut.

Nora ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. The trees turning into blurs as she ran for her life as far away as possible to a safer place. After running for what seemed like forever, Nora stopped running and breathed heavily and leaned against a tree.

"No more, no more," She cried while breathing in deeply, "No more running, I want mommy and daddy!" Nora cried and fell to the ground and curled into a small ball and closes her eyes.

The battle with the Beowolf and Mr. Valkyrie continued for what seemed like hours until both fell to the ground. Mr. Valkyrie slowly crawled his way towards his wife's mangled body before falling over her and taking his last breath.

"Stay...Safe my daughter…" Mr. Valkyrie breathed out in his final breath. Falling dead alongside his wife.

Nora slowly opens her eyes, the soggy box almost fully collapsed on top of her. She slowly crawls out of the box and looks around.

"Two weeks without mommy and daddy," Nora said softly and looked down, "two weeks of stealing food...searching for warmth...searching for a place to stay," She got up and slowly walks away, "I don't like this," She cried softly and walked towards a sighed. "I cant read." She frowned and slowly walked towards a village.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

 **And this chapter is finally over with, I am sorry if this made any of you guys cry!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello my friends, JJ the Pancake Thief here to bring you some news. First off, please do not read unless you have read Chapter one. Second off, please do not read unless you have finished Volume 4, this story has spoilers. Lastly, Chapter two will bring Volume 4, Chapter 10 alive. Fair warning to be sure to have some tissues ready! Enjoy**!

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

 **Chapter Two- Kuroyuri**

The lovely sound of water flow is heard as a small boy smiles happily and leans over the near the stream of water and looks over at the Lotus flower that sits near the edge.

"Why hello, Little Lie," giggled An Ren, the boy's mother, as she stood holding a basket, "Are you trying to catch a fish?"

"I found a flower on the water!" Lie exclaimed happily while pointing at the lotus. An smiled at her boy.

"Oh, I see." She smiled as he gets up and runs over to her and looks up.

"Can we take it home and plant it in the garden?" Lie asked eagerly. An frowned feeling her boys sweet love for the flower tug at her heart.

"No, Sweetheart, That flower lives here," The mother said sadly to her son who frowned and looked down at the ground, quite sad that he could not take the precious flower home, "But I'll tell you what you can do," An smiled and pulled something out of the basket she was holding, "Take this lien and go find something nice for your fathers return. He's been hunting for quite some time. I bet the journey has been very tiring, don't you?" His mother smiled while outing a single lien out to the small boy.

"Yes." Lie said while taking the Lien from his mother.

"Do you think you'll know what he wants?"An asked her son.

"I think he wants a water flower in the garden!" Lie said while smiling up at his mother. His mother shook her head and smiled.

"Why did you have to inherit my sass?" The mother asked jokingly as she scooted her son off. Lie chuckles and runs off. An smiled and proudly watched her son runoff.

Nora ran into the village and hid underneath a porch of a building, quickly searching the area for something she could eat. She didn't care where it came from or what it was as long as it was edible. She watched as people walked around the village, some people were in groups laughing and talking, others were walking alone carrying objects, others were running around playing and chasing after each other. The village was lively with people.

"Food…" The poor girl whispered softly to herself as her belly growled, betraying her with hunger.The girl frowned and waited for an area to clear out before running off to search for her prize.

Lie Ren ran up to a weapon stand and chuckles and held out the sing lien to the man who was running the stand.

"What can I buy with this?" Lie asked.

"Hehehe," The Blacksmith chucked and bent down and rummaged around before standing up and held a wooden sword in one hand and a wooden hammer in the other, "Well, something just your size." Lie sighs and looks down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Lie said and ran off and searched through all the stands before running to a stand alcohol stand, knowing the exact drink his father like. He stood behind a man waiting for him to move. One to seller handed the man his drink the man walked up to the stand and held his lien out, "Saka, please." the boy asked but the seller looked at him like he was crazy before shaking his head. Lie sighs and looks down and walks off. Lie looked up just to see a bakery story. He smiled wide and ran over to it and looked into the window, smiling at the goodies he saw in it. Lie was about to go into the building until he heard someone yell mockingly.

"Hey, get back here!" The mocking out of a boys yell was heard. Lie sighed and gained a serious look and ran towards the voice.

Sounds of three boys mocking laughter are heard as Nora cowardly crouches in the down hugging a molded bread. The three boys mocked her and one of the boys tried to snatch the bread from her but she quickly backed up and shook with fear. Only simply wanting the boys to leave her be.

"Where did you get that bread?" The taller boy asked " I didn't see you pay for it, thief" his voice annoyingly mocked her.

"No, look, it's all moldy!" The shortest boy exclaimed.

"I think she got it from the trash!" The taller boy said.

"Let me see," The medium boy said as he reached out for the beard. Nora backed up a bit but soon bit onto his fingers as his hand inched closer to her face, "Ouch! She bit me!"The taller boys eyes widened in slight fear before the medium boy growled and pushed Nora making her fall and dropping her bread. The poor orange head layed on the ground and cried for a little bit get hurrying up and grabbing her bread and backing up and crouching again, hugging her bread and looking down crying and shaking.

"Where'd she come from?" The shorter boy asked, "She's dressed all weird!"

"I bet she's abandoned! Like a dog or something!" The taller boy explained.

"Does that mean I have rabies?" The medium boy asked. The three boys started laughing. Lie slowly inched to them and frowns, watching the scene before him. It didn't take the three boys long before they turned and saw Lie. Lie locked shocked, he didn't know what to do except for the first thing that came to his mind, panic. Lie started panicking and turning around and running off but was stopping after running into his father, Li, and falling onto his back.

"Father?" Lie asked while looking up.

"What is happening here?" Li Ren asked as he looked around, and then his gaze went to the three boys and Nora.The three boys looked at each other in fear. Not only was the three boys feared but Nora was also. Nora gasped and quickly got up and ran off, soon afterward the three boys ran off also, "Do you wish to run with the rest of them?" Lie asked while looking down at his son. Lie frowns and looks down at the ground. Lie sighed and kneels down and placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Sometimes the worst action to take is taking no action at all," Li looked down, "Go home. I need to speak with the mayor." Li got up and walked off. Lie frowns and watches his father walk away before looking towards the location Nora ran off. The boy sighed sadly and slowly made his way home. Who was that girl? Lie asked himself as he walked home. I wonder what happened to her………. I want to find her….but father told me to go home. Lie frowned and walked towards his house.

Nora ran, crying and scared. All she wanted was to hide and eat her bread. She was scared that the bullies would come back again. No, they won't come back again, that man scared them off. Nora quickly ran off hiding underneath a porch and slowly started to munch on the moldy bread. It tasted bad but she didn't care, it was food and she didn't know when she would have her last bite out of anything else.

It was late night and everyone was fast asleep. Lie Ren lay sleeping peacefully, all the way to a point where the roar of an unknown Grimm was heard, Making Lie open his eyes in fear and sitting up. And gasped as his door swung open.

"Lie, get up. We have to go." An said as she ran into her son's room.

"Mother?" Ren asked worriedly.

"Now, right now, ok? Let's go!" An grabbed her son's arm, running out of the room with him but soon stopped in the middle of their living room just as the door opened and her husband stumbled in, breathing heavily.

"Li!" An exclaimed.

"An, what are you doing?! We need to hurry!" Lie exclaimed while walking over to her.

"We can go to the safehouse." An stated.

" No. I saw that beast. We need a huntsman. You two need to leave!" Li said.

"What?" An asked, followed by the extremely angry roar of the unknown Grimm.

"Mother…" Lie asked, in tears and scared.

"It's ok, Darling.Everything's ok." An gave her son a reassuring smile but soon as doing so the roar got closer and the roof collapsed on them.

Screams were heard all around the village, followed by the heavy breathing of Li as he ran holding Lie who was out cold. After running for a while longer Lie slowly awakens and looks around.

"Father? Wh..Where is Mother?" Lie asked, his father didn't answer him, only continued to run and breathing heavily, "What is going on?! Where is Mother?!" Lie was panicking now. The scene before them, people were running around scared to death and screaming, debris was falling from the ground and soon Li get knocked to the found dropping Lie in the process and groaning in pain, "Father!" Lie cried out, terrified.

"Lie, you have to run," Li told his son while sitting up. Lie crawled closer to his father.

"No, please, don't leave me! Get up!" Lie cried out, the Grimm let out another roar, making Lie look up at the sky with fear.

"Listen to me, son. You have to be brave now. Do you understand?" Li asked Lie.

"No! Please! I cant! Please, Father!" Lie cried out while laying his head against his father's lap. Lie growls and pulls out a dagger and places it in his son's hand before roughly pushing him away.

"Yes, you can! Take action, son." Lie said. Lie looked at the sword and wide his eyes, watching his father stand up with his bow and arrow, " Your mother and I love you."

"Father….no…." Lie cried before the Grimm soon landed on the ground. Li started pulling out and arrowing and putting it into the bow and aiming at the Grimm.

"RUN!" Li yelled towards his son who immediately ran off, in full fear.

Nora cried in fear as she hid under a porch of a building. Terrified to death, she didn't know what the creatures were, but she knew that they were not friendly at all. There are creatures that were attacking, creatures that were similar to the creature who attacked her mother and father. In the long distance, she can barely see the boy from earlier who watched her get picked on by the bullies. He was hiding and crying. But soon he seemed to get a light magenta glow to him before he calmed down and jumped out of his hiding place and running towards her. Nora shook in fear.

"Hey!" Lie ran up to Nora and placed his hand on her shoulder, "We have to be brave." Lie gave Nora a reassuring smile. But the nonstop screeching of a Grimm was scaring her too much. Nora soon clung herself around Lie and cried.

"I'm scared. " The soft, scared voice of the orange haired girl said.

"Me too," Lie said and searched around before seeing to toy wooden hammer from earlier. He got up but Nora cried and pulled him down, "Its ok," Ren got up and walked over to the wooden hammer before picking it up and walking back to Nora, "We'll keep each other safe," Lie held out the toy to her. Nora looked at it with wide watery eyes before reaching and taking it out of his hand, "What is your name?"

"Nora," Nora said while looking up at him.

"My name is Lie Ren," Lie smiled at Nora and grabbed her hand Pulling her close to him, his semblance darkening their emotions away, "Come on we need to get out of here!" He helped the girl up and they both ran, escaping the village.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

 **Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Sorry I tried my hardest spent about 3 good hours tryong to bring this chapter alive. It was been so so long sincce I have seen Volume 4 ep 10. And An Ren is my fav mom character. When that episode came out I watched it so much time just because to the backstory. Its a sad back story but it was also cute as well. Sorry, I kinda forgot if there was a fight scene in that backstory so I just decided to skip it if there was. Sorry if my explaining was not good either I am still working on it. Also sorry if I made yall cry! Now now, its 5 am in the morning im going to bed.**


End file.
